A Flower in Decay: A Black Butler OC Story
by TheGirlInTheCrowd
Summary: Prologue of Lilith Norington's life and how she gains her contract with Julian.
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first fanfic involving my OC! I am going to make this very long and add a few new characters. It will also include some lemons too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters! They belong to Yana Toboso and Toshiya Shinohara, author and director of the series since some of the characters are anime base only.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

Prologue

It was dark, and raining. She remembers the sound of it so clearly, as if it were just yesterday. She was only 9 then. She wore her lavender coloured nightgown with her long black hair pulled back as she knelled next to the young man in his bed, clutching on for dear life to his weak and feeble hand with her tiny ones. His hand and face was so pale compared to the normally light and cheerful room she once played in, which at the time seemed dark and dreadful. His dark brown hair was messy and stuck to his pale face, due to the sweat. His onyx eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, or at least that was what she was told. She had no true idea of what her older brother looked like, for the gift of sight was not given to her, but she could feel the illness of him on his skin. With them was his personal butler Julian. A man that she new nothing about except the for some reason he had white hair. She never bothered herself with the details, for her older brother had been ill for sometime now.

"Lilith," he spoke to her in a dry, wheezing tone. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes, Eli?" She squeezed back, as if a sign of she was listening. She was utterly terrified of what was to come. He turned to face his younger sibling and a tear fell down his face.

"Lily, I am going to tell you something that is going to hurt, you forever," he told her, trying to keep his voice as calm as ever. She squeezed his hand awaiting for him to speak. "Lily, I am going to die."

And at those words, her heart instantly broke and she lost her control. Her tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall. She couldn't go on without her brother. Without her only family she had. She shook her head in denial. "No! You can't leave me here alone! I have no one else," she cried.

"I'm sorry, but you need to be a big girl and be strong about this." He pulled her onto his bed and held her as she bawled into his chest. He couldn't control his tears either, no matter how much they burned him thanks to the illness. "I'm so sorry Lily! I really wanted to watch you grow up to be a beautiful young woman. To find a good man so I could walk you down the isle, but I'm afraid that won't be happening. But I can promise you one thing. You will not be alone." He sighed and turned his attention to Julian. "I am still under contract right? And you will follow any order I give you, correct?" he asked his butler. Lilith was confused by his questions.

He bow and replied, "Until your very last breath." Lilith pulled away from her brother in complete and utter confusion. What was he talking about, a contract? What does that mean?

Eli took a breath. " Than Julian, this is an order. Protect Lily at all costs after I am gone." The butler looked at his master confused and a bit angered, but he had no choice. He was still in contract with his master.

He bowed again and said, "Yes, young lord."

"What are you talking about Eli? What contract?" Lilith asked. Eli didn't even answer. He simply laughed and held his sister close, for he knew his time was up, and his soul was about to be devoured.

"It's doesn't matter," he said. "You'll always be safe now. Forever." His voice began to shake as he grasped for breath. "L-Lily, I-I love y-."

Lilith waited for him to finish his sentence, but all she heard was the silence of his hear. She waited for the beating of it to come back, but it never did. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she screamed out in pure emotional agony. He was gone.

Two weeks after the young lords death was his funeral. Many nobles and close friends attended, but Lilith did not. Her pain was too much to here words of her beloved sibling that just the mentioning of his name hurt her even more. She kept herself in her room for months after his death without any company except for Julian. He was the only one who did her every need.

One evening after he had readied her for sleep, she stopped him from leaving the room.

"What is it my lady? Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong, I just-," she cut herself off with her tears. "It's just- I have to know. What contract were you and Eli talking about Julian?" she asked, her tears spilling over her cheeks. Julian was shocked by this. He never thought she would be interested with their contract. He looked at her in confusion and in thought of how to answer. Then an idea flowed into his mind, a delicious idea.

"Lady Lilith," he said as he walked back over to her bedside, after shutting the door. Sitting on her bed next to her he continued, "as you know, the young master ordered me to protect you at all costs. And ever since than I have kept this promise."

"I know," she replied. "What does that have to do with this contract?"He smiled a devilish grin, thinking there was no point in hiding anything from her, not with his plan in place anyway.

"It's quite simple really," He chuckled darkly as he pulled her by the chin and spoke clearly in her ear. "I'm a demon and your brother sold me his soul." The fact that he was completely blunt with his statement did not stop her from the horror she felt in her stomach. But even with her delayed reaction, she screamed out of fear and tried to scoot as fall away from him as possible but was stopped by the headboard of he queen sized bed. She tried to hide under her quilt, but Julian only pulled it away. Her heart raced as there was nothing but silence in the room after her screech. All the other maids and servants had left for the evening, and it was was just the two of them in the Norington manor.

Lilith sat there, listening and waiting for him to do something. If he really was a demon like he says, he would try and kill her right? But nothing happened. she felt around on her bed for him but he seemed to have disappeared. She couldn't even feel his presence in the room like she normally did. Her started to calm as she got the nerve to finally speak again.

"Julian," she spoke softly.

"Yes, my lady," he replied as if he had been right next to her the entire time, causing her to jump slightly and to breath in sharply.

"I-If you're a-a d-demon," she started. "Than did...did y-you kill my brother?" she simply asked. There was a long silence as she waited for his answer. The longer she waited, the more nervous she was of his reply.

Finally, after was seemed forever, he replied, "Yes." It was just as simple as before. Lilith bowed her head and clinched her fists together in her lap. Julian noticed the tears that fell onto he hand and her nightgown. He could hear her voice hick slightly. H decided to comfort her in her despair, but before he could even touch her she she spoke.

"Why?" she asked shakily in a low voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your empathy," she stated harshly. This took him be surprise. "I want to know why you killed my brother! Why would you do something like that?! You were his butler for four years! Why did you have to kill him!? Please, just tell me why!?" She was yelling now, begging for answers as her tears fell down her cheeks. Julian stared at the young girl, wanting to lie to her, so that way she didn't have to know the truth. But he feared that was out of the question this time.

"That was the deal. Once the terms of our contract was met, I was to devour his soul," he answered honestly.

"What were the terms?" she asked, straight forward as ever. It seemed as her fear had gone away. She had stopped shaking and her tears had disappeared.

"The terms were this: If I saved you from the wrath of your family, due to your blindness, your brothers soul was mine," he stated. Lilith gasped. Her brother sold his soul for her? She couldn't believe it. From birth in her family, if you had a disability of some sort, you were either thrown out or killed. Her heart ached at the thoughts in her head, but as she pondered this, another question popped in her head.

"Julian, did you also kill the rest of my family in order to save me?" bluntly asked. He didn't have to answer, she already knew the truth. Julian could tell, so he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"By order of Earl Eli Norington," he began. "I will always protect you." Lilith shook her head.

"No," she stated. She turned and hug him, creating a small gasp coming from the demon. He was not sure why she was acting this way but he liked that she trusted him now. "Thank you, Julian, for saving my life. But now..." she let go of him. "Now I have a request."

"Yes, Lady Lilith?" He asked.

"I wish...I wish to form a contract!" she stuttered loudly. A smile crept over the the demons face. Just as he wanted.

"Are you sure, my lady? You already know the consequences of this action." he played. She nodded her head in sureness. "Alright what will be the terms of this contract?"

"T-The terms are, You must help me fulfill my brothers dying wish, and help me live to be a happy young woman," she explained.

"Does that include the marrying of a good young man?" he teased.

"That is of no importance to me, but you have to serve me as my butler as you did my brother. And in return, you shall have my soul." Her words were flat a easily said, but her fear never went away. She knew that once she had fulfilled her brothers wishes, she would have sold her soul to a devil.

Julian chuckled at the young girls bravery, clearly seeing how terrified she truly was. "Is there any other terms that should be established?" She thought for a moment and came up with one.

"You're a demon, so you can basically do the impossible, correct?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course."

"Than...Than you have to cure my blindness." Her heart raced. If only she could see, than none of this would have even happened. She hated her blindness, and wished it gone.

"Is that all?" he asked blankly.

She nodded. "Yes. That is all. Do we have a deal?" She held her hand out expect him to shake it in agreement. He chuckled and knelt to the ground by her bedside and reached for eyes instead, covering them with one hand.

"Yes, my lady."

**OMG I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in the review and criticism is welcomed. Also if you have a character who would like to join, please give me their info and a picture! I'll try to update every few days! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was so excited about this that I wanted to continue immediately . Also, sorry for all the spelling a grammar errors.^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters! They belong to Yana Toboso and Toshiya Shinohara, author and director of the series since some of the characters are anime base only. **

Chapter 1. 3 Years Later

A boy ran away from the bread shoppe with a baguette under his messy and torn jacket. He was a young age and clearly couldn't afford anything. The baker ran after him calling out profanities at him.

"Get back here you little bastard," he yelled at the boy as he chased him down the street until he finally he tackled him to the ground. The baker was much larger that the boy, with a bald head and a dirty apron, along with a rolling pin in hand. As the boy hid his head as much as he could, the baker started striking the boy with the rolling pin. The pleaded for him to stop, but the baker refused. He continue beating the child until he released the baguette. "Give it back now you damn bastard," he screamed as people stared and watch but did nothing. The boy cried as he was beaten by the man on top of him.

Just as he was about to strike again, the rolling pin was take by someone from behind. "Hey! What's the big idea?" the baker yelled as he turned to see who had taken his weapon of choice. He saw it was a tall, handsome young man with white hair that covered part of his face and beautiful maroon eyes. His face was pale, almost porcelain, making him almost look too beautiful to be real. The baker noticed the man was dressed in what seemed to a butlers uniform and a black over coat.

"What are you doing?" the baker demanded to know. "Give me back my rolling pin!"

"Why do you need it?" the butler simply asked. The baker was shocked by this question.

"What's it look like? This damn kid stole from me! Someones got to teach him a lesson!" The baker jested to the boy on the ground, with his head bleeding and clearly in pain. "Now hand it back over!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but due to my orders, I cannot do that," the butler said with a smile.

"Orders!? From who?!"

"From me," said a nice voice. A young girl step out from behind the butler. She was clearly a noble. Her long black hair was pinned up in a half-up, half-down style with a light blue ribbon holding it up. Her dress was a light blue and white lolita dress that showed off her shoulders and her beautiful choker necklace. She also wore a white cover up to protect her from the cold. Her skin was flawless ans her eyes were the most amazing thing the baker had ever seen. They were as blue as the sky, and like the sky, they seemed to go on forever. But despite all these features the baker saw that she was only just a child.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded to know as he stared intensely at the girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl asked giggly with a sweet smile. "I am Lady Lilith Norington of The Norington Supply and Trading Company." Those around her gasped in surprise. Everyone heard the rumors of the soul surviving Norington, heir to the company, but they never expected it to be a young child. The baker, being in shocked quickly apologized.

"My lady, I am terribly sorry for raising my voice to you." Lilith simply laughed.

"It is okay sir, but I have to ask, what were you doing to that poor young boy there?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, that bastard? He stole from my shoppe and now he needs to be taught a lesson," the baker scowled at the child.

"Of course I completely understand," she told the baker. "Julian, could you please give the nice baker his pin back? I will teach the young boy a lesson."

"Of course, my lady," Julian replied as he handed the pin back. Everyone watched as Lilith approached the boy on the ground, who curled up at the sight of her walking towards him. She knelt down beside him, laying he hand genitally on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she insured. Everyone, especially the baker, watched in confusion. The boy under her stopped quivering and looked up at her. "What is your name?" The boy was shocked at her kindness.

"M-My names Alexander, miss," he told her. Lilith took note of the blood dripping from the back of his head and shivered in disgust. The boy sat up so he was eye level with the pretty girl in front of him.

"Alright, Alexander, why did you steal this mans bread?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I had to," he started. "I have a little sister and she's starving, and we have no money. I have to take care of her. She only has one leg." Lilith understood the situation and stared the boy in the face with a stern look.

"I understand, but Alexander, you no right to steal from this baker. He makes his money by selling what he makes. He earns his money to help his family," she told the boy. Then her face softened. "If you every need money that you don't have, you should ask." She stood and walked over to the baker. "Julian, I want you to pay for the bread the boy took today." Everyone gasped and the baker was outraged. The boy smiled wide in happiness and shock. He thanked Lilith wholeheartedly.

"What?!" the baker yelled in rage. "I thought you said you were going to teach him a lesson!"

"And I did," Lilith snapped. "I taught him that when you need help, being a criminal is not the answer, but asking for help is."

"That's not good enough!"

"Oh don't worry," she insured the baker. "No bad dead goes unpunished. And as his punishment, he is to work under your supervision in your shoppe." The baker and the boys jaws dropped. They were going to work together!? "Alexander will work for you and he will earn his own wages to take care of his sister. There will be no easy way out of it." Lilith seemed pleased with her decision. "Oh also, sir, if I hear of you beating any other child again, I'll see to it that your shoppe is shut down."

The baker was astounded. He started to yell at her as she was entering he carriage. "Hey you can't just-"

"Oh but I just did," she cut him off with a smile. And like that, Julian closed the door and they we off.

"You can't keep doing that you know," Julian stated with a smirk and his arms crossed. "One day someone's going to hit that pretty little face of yours." Lilith's smile was gone as she watched out the window.

"It's your job not to let that happen," she answered, not looking at him. "My brothers last order and our contract says you will always protect me."

"True," Julian reply with amusement. "But others will suspect something astray, considering the way your family was."

"You mean is." Lilith had received news that her uncle, the brother of her father was actually alive. It came as quite a shock to her, mainly because Julian was supposed to destroy all the members off her family in order to protect her. But it appears he had missed one. Her Uncle, Sir Obediah of th Norington family, on her fathers side, had been away on a trip to Germany during the slaughter. Lilith sighed.

"I should have known Obediah would try to get me out of the family, considering I was supposed to be dead," she said, almost to herself. "But he can't have me killed now that I'm cured." She thought back to the day Julian had cured her sight. She had to hold her mouth to hide her happy sobs as she saw what she looked like for the first time. She knew what color her hair and everything was, but she had no idea of what the colors looked like. The one thing she was never told, however, was what her eye looked like. She was the first to see her new eyes and she loved them. The sky blue color was so perfect to her, it became her favorite color. She didn't know what to call it, so she asked Julian to explain the colors and shapes to her.

"Are you scared?" Julian asked, bringing her back to reality.

"No, just aggravated," she replied. "I honestly wasn't expecting myself to marry, nor did I want to. And especially not-" She stopped to shiver. "Not to HIM." She hated the boy her uncle arranged her to marry. He was the most vile and disgusting creature she could imagine. She had being to one of his "parties" and nearly attacked. He was a sick twisted being that she could not stand.

"I know how you feel," Julian complied. "I hate the way that kid and his servants look at you. It's like they spotted there next meal." He looked down in serious thought and imagined himself ripping them apart, limb from limb. H only looked up in surprise when he heard his lady giggle.

"Oh Julian, could it be you are jealous?" she teased, causing the demon to blush slightly and quickly deny her statement.

"No! Of course not," he said. Then he leaned forward with a smirk, pulling her close to his face by her chin. "Actually, I'm territorial, and what's mine is mine. Sorry but I'll be the one eating your soul, not them." Lilith pulled away blushing as she scorned him for talked to her in such a manner. He loved teasing the girl like that, and watching her get flustered and out of shape. It simply made his hunger for her stronger, and it would make his contract more fulfill once it was complete. He leaned back in his seat and continued talking in a normal state.

"Anyway, you can't stop this. You already told me it didn't matter if you married good or not, just as long as our terms were good," he smiled to her.

"Yes I realize," she said, once she regained her composure. "And I regret nothing of it. I'm just disappointed that you didn't do my brothers orders correctly." He said nothing as he stared at her with his usual smirk. She sighed as nothing she could say could ever through the demon off his game. "Oh well. We should hurry and get there soon. I know how impatient he is."

"Would you like me to ask the driver how much longer, My Lady?" Julian asked.

"Please do," she answered. Julian bowed and opened the front window to talk to the front window of the carriage.

"My Lady, would like to know how much longer," he told the man up front.

"Not too much long sir," he replied. "I'll have ye' there before supper." Julian nodded and closed the window and to Lilith.

"Alright than," she said. "No more stops until we reach the Trancy Manor."

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this one. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please tell me what you think. Okay BYYEEEE!**


End file.
